39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki:How to archive a talk page/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Awesome X! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello!! I am new (I signed up December 29, 2010) and I just wanted to say hi and welcome to Wikia althought I am newer by 25 days. 39clues 18:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I just adopted the wiki ust last december so hi! Glad to see you on the wiki! Also you got the 4000 edit, you're lucky! I got the 2000 edit lucky. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 04:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) stuff Oh, I forgot to put that on there, so thanks for the reminder!you can make it however long you want, but don't make it so long that it's boring. just a tip; you might want to make a link to your page on your signature, i had a hard time getting to this page. Swordcross -l--- 02:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) i just looked at it, and you're good. that was the numbered list of users, and you were number 3. btw, congrats on joining my team! Swordcross -l--- 00:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) well, the problem was, you were trying to use the infobox template, when we had a nice branch template. it should be good now. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 02:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) well, i'll copy it and put it on a word document, and delete it from my page, so no one will have an opportunity to steal it. and i won't put it anywhere, except i will have to email it to adventurewriter, but I trust her. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) so, are you gonna make categories for all clues, or just book ones? and you misspelled myrrh, and we don't need a list of clues category. you were gonna create those pages, right? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) well, there was a "list of clues" page, but i deleted it, because it was just saying stuff on the clues page. and, i saw there were ctegories for a bunch of book clues. will you make categories for the other clues?[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) alright, here's the plan, stan. (sorry, had a flash of corniness) you put the categories on the pages and I'll create them. got it? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ah, it's fine. i was exactly the same way when I joined. but could you please not use that word on my page? it's kind of ... vulgar in my opinion. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) oh, sorry. didn't see that part. just categorize each clue page with a category with the same name (eg. categorize mint under mint). [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) all right, i'll get those. you have all book and mission clues, but noc ard ones, right? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 02:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) categorization well, a category is a group of pages, with one thing in common. pages are given categories so that readers, if they're reading about, let's say gold, and they want to find out about other clues, then they can just click the "clues" category, and voila! all the clues, and other stuff, on one page![[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) well, if you wanted information on mint, then one of the pages you would want to go to would naturally be mint. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 01:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) just make a category with the clue name (eg. mint) [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 12:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks! also im not rank 2 anymore, its happy aqua. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 04:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Hi! Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page! BTW, your agent card is disabled. Cool name. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 9:49 January 31, 2011 Agent Card Sweet agent card!!!!! Mine is: P2CJD7T9XP. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 10:32 am February, 1, 2011 !!!!!!!!!! I put my card on the Agent Card page. Not the Janus page, though. RSLDRB 10:41 am Feb, 1, 2011 Agent Card I just put my card on the Janus page! I'm the only one on it though. RSLDRB 10:58 am Feb, 1, 2011 featured user I'm starting a Featured User thing on the main page, and since you do a bunch of stuff (plus no one else is on) can I interview you for it?[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'''-|----']] 18:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) alright, here's the questions. #How did you find this wiki? #Why are you named what you are? #What branch are you? #Who is your favorite character? Favorite book? #Least favorite character? Book? #Have you created any pages? If so, which one is your favorite? #What do you plan to do in the future on the wiki? just post the answers on my talk page. and I really should be doing homework, but we have a snow day, and what non-obsessive-nerd does school on a snow day? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'-|----']] 19:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) well, pretty much everyone on the staff of those either quit or died, so it might be a while. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'-|----']] 01:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Poll How did you make the poll on your Profile? Please tell me. Rocketslug 6:57 pm Feb, 1 2011 Poll I finished my poll: Who would you bring on the clue hunt? Please check it out! Rocketslug 8:27 pm Feb. 1 2011 Thanks for voting! I like your poll too. You really helped. Again, thanks. Rocketslug 8:34 pm feb. 1 2011 thanksBioniclogist 06:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks!! and i will be sure to rewrite or whatever the word is my pages oh yeah, is there a page or something that lists pages that need help or whatever? This has relatively nothing to do with the wiki, but im just wondering. Did you get an email for 39 Clues Contest? Where you could win a home entertainment system? Valued at 5 grand? Quote on Main Page I asked Swordcross about having a quote of the week and he accepted! Quote right now- Executor? He killed her?- Dan Rocketslug 7:01 PM Feb. 3 2011 Polls I HAVE voted on both poles. I voted for swordcrosss. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 03:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Contest Swordcross said that we were the only ones that submitted a contest entry. Someone else might have entered by now though. I wonder who will win! Rocketslug 8:23 PM Feb. 3 2011 Pole I made a second pole on my user page! Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 03:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the heads up! I put in madrigal. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 03:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Question On the aking for rights place (even though it's closed) it says that to be admin. you must have 1000+ edits yet you have 500 and are admin. No hard feelings, just wondering. PS- I now have FOUR polls on my user page. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 14:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Poll I now have '''7' poles on my user page. I'm probably going to add a few more. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 14:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you have so many polls, looks amazing ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Nerf Guns I DO like Nerf Guns. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 19:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) About the Background. You and me? We're going to have a little chat. When you're on, message me back. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 20:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm an 8-month user on this wiki. What I see now, is what used to be a quality information wiki, gone to waste. What I see in you is a user ready to help, a user who has the potential to make this wiki what it used to be. Yes, I'll probably sound a little mad, if anyone gets on my nerves at this point I'll probably flame the person who did it and leave, but I'd just like to say - I'm glad for your efforts, but, there's a reason the shading was black. Black was the font color at that point, and black should be the font color at all points. I strongly disagree with the dark blue background, and this wiki's background in general - it's more like we've become an advertisement for the series than an informational site. Also, I don't want you blaming Swordcross for this. Or anyone. If you see a major change in the wiki with no reason given, ask me first, because it probably will be me XD Anywho, sometime I'd like to see you off-wiki if possible, it would be wonderful if we could. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 04:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Please note that I said off-wiki, not offline. I don't meet people offline, that's just asking to get yourself stalked. Also, keep your messages under one header. It's easier to read and archive. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 23:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe tomorrow? I g2g right now, but e-mail would work. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 02:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I get it, s'okay. The thing about Wikia is that it's so dang slow, it just gets on my nerves a lot. Maybe the IRC would be better for right now? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 10:16, February 8, 2011 (UTC) "Internet Relay Chat", but it's called IRC for short. It's much better than Wikia in speed, and a lot of Wikis use it - Warriors Wiki, Wookieepedia, all that. I might even make a channel for this wiki for the sake of time :P Here is the channel I use most often, as I have to be the sweet admin who looks after all those crazies :D On there, anyway. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 20:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) rankings I just got Categorization Cobra! I's worth 100 points! My first gold badge! Now I'm #6 on the rankings! Whoops Sorry about the signing Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 04:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: admin. You know what? I think I'll ask. @:) ELVIS!!!!! Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 00:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) new polls I've added a few new ones but you miht have voted on them already. I might add a few more. :)+-< Stick guy!! Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 01:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Well.... I mostly started changing the font color and changing the background, and for that, im sorry, when i first joined the wiki i didn't know that it was worng, and about the background i didn't know that it looked like i was advertising, i thought it would made some wiki readers to see the vespers rising page. From what i can see, well, agentwindfire kinda blamed you in someway so im really sorry. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 11:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Platinum No, you can't get rid of the read more things. And it's worth 250, and the only way to get it is edit daily for a year. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 00:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) read more: i dont know if you can, but I think it uses links and categories to determine it. create badges: you can, but only for editing in a certain category. i think it's fine for now, but i'll make a vesper track once we know enough. i asked wikia like a week ago if you could make other badges, but no responce. :( share: on the toolbar at the bottom, there's a button labeled share, where you can make links to the page on facebook, etc. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 01:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, no. Ask AdventureWriter, I always have to have her do it for me [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 13:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Gold badge I just earned my second gold badge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I am officially higher on the rankings than Bionclogist meaning that I am the highest non-admin. on the ranking Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 02:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Badges Another reason could be that like 130 or so edits have been on your user page because I have like 300 edits and just got the badge for 250 edits and I got on this wiki when the badge system was introduced. But yours could be right too, on 'Lostpedia' I had made like fifteen edits but when be=adges were introduced I didn't get the badge for 10 edits :( Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 04:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I actually didn't know how to undo the colors that's why i wasn't able to change them, anyways, happy editing also! I'm an ekat! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 11:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin. I asked to be admin but Adventurewriter28 denied it because this wiki has too many admin. members already. I think we have like 5 active and 3 semi or unactive. But its okay, doesn't really matterRocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 14:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Background Wow. The background is sooo plain. When I got on after school I thought I was look ing at my wiki (Wiki Bunny Wiki) Hey I noticed that ATW has only like, 15 badges Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 23:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ATW Oh, sorry. I messed up and wrote ATW. I meant Agent Windfire. I asked for rollback rights though. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 00:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I now have rollback powers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 14:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) addded Hey, i added your agent card ok in the 39 clues website ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 01:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) OH ok ^_^ your card looks good ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''']]-Hiya! :) 03:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC)